


Over the Rainbow

by Aratte



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Psychological Horror, Spiritual
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wahai Dalang, di mana Kau berada sekarang?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: OFF belongs to Mortis Ghost and the 'Unproductive Fun Time'. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.
> 
> Genre: Psychological, spiritual
> 
> Post-The Judge ending, yang mana kita bisa mendengar lagu Somewhere Over the Rainbow oleh Judy Garland berputar di Credits.
> 
> The Puppeteer/the player: Sang Pemain/Dalang
> 
> The Judge: Sang Pengadil/Hakim

 

Semestanya monokrom.

Elemen partikel asap untuk bernapas bergelung dalam atmosfer satu warna. Segara likuid plastik menjadi pembatas setapak metal berbentuk rel hitam putih.

Pablo melanglang buana, menghirup asap, membuang waktu. Intensi awalnya menemukan setitik kehidupan. Setitik warna. Apapun warnanya ia terima. Tak perlu sekuning zona kreasinya. Apapun. Yang memiliki kehidupan.

Gelak tawa aneh yang menghampiri.

"Saking indahnya Kau lupa ini hanya video game," Zacharie membuka percakapan. "Kau masih hidup?"

"Maaf sudah melampaui ekspektasi." Pablo mengeong. "Aku masih hidup, dan selamat sore, sobatku Zacharie yang selalu beredar."

"Selamat so—dari mana Kau tahu sekarang adalah sore hari. Segalanya hitam putih."

"Tiupan asap, perubahan arus laut likuid plastik dan metal yang sejuk di bawah kuku kakiku."

"Oke."

"Sedang apa di sini, sobat."

"Aku selalu muncul di mana pun kapan pun dalam perjalanan si protagonis. Peranku diatur demikian." Zacharie mendengus di balik topeng kodoknya. "Itu berarti Batter yang mati?"

"Terpurifikasi."

Zacharie duduk di sampingnya. "Wahai sang hakim, kenapa Kau terlihat tidak puas."

"Kau bisa menerjemahkan kegelisahan di dalam bola mataku yang tajam."

"Menyesal telah melakukannya?"

Pablo mendengkur. "Menghentikan Bat Batteur aku tidak menyesalinya. Penyesalanku adalah tidak berhasil menghentikan dalang yang sesungguhnya. Dia. Sang dalang."

"Batter cuma boneka." Zacharie mengangguk. "Sang pemain yang meluluskan impian Batter."

"Penyesalanku adalah aku tidak punya kuasa menghentikan si pengendali tali." Pablo menengadah ke langit putih. "Ada di mana sang dalang sekarang? Apa di balik lapisan putih ini ada tujuh warna pelangi dan ia berdiam di atas sana? Apa yang dipikirkannya ketika mendampingi Batter?"

"Baginya semua ini hanya video game, Pablo."

Kumis tajam Pablo bergerak-gerak. "Aku mafhum baginya semua ini adalah permainan. Tapi apa ia mafhum motivasi dan tujuan Batter sampai akhir hayat? Atau apakah ia yang menjadi dalang dalam artian sesungguhnya."

"Pertanyaanmu membuatku bertanya-tanya siapa boneka dan siapa pengendalinya. Dalam video game, konsepnya kita semua adalah boneka. Kurasa tak perlu dicari tahu lagi."

"Apa ia sedang mendengar konversasi kita di bawah sini?"

Zacharie membelai-belai permukaan topengnya. "Kurasa. Mungkin ada di sebelahmu saat ini."

"Apa yang dilakukan sang dalang? Apa akan kembali kemari?"

"Mungkin sedang sibuk mencari pemain yang lain. Menurutku ada banyak pemain di sekitar kita. Ada yang sedang membaca, atau menggambar, ada yang sedang menulis, atau sedang memasak bistik merica. Mungkin selanjutnya Kau, atau aku, yang jadi bonekanya, di semesta yang lain."

"Aku ingin berinteraksi atau melihat parasnya kalau bisa."

"Kurasa sang pemain tidak akan mau menampakkan wajahnya. Koleksi topengnya lebih banyak dariku dan bisa berganti setiap saat."

Sang hakim mengangguk.

"Mungkin memang lebih baik seperti ini. Selanjutnya kita harus apa, Pablo?"

"Satu-satunya keluargaku sudah pergi. Sumber aspirasiku habis. Hasrat membangun zona nol belum berkobar lagi. Kau bagaimana Zacharie?"

"Peranku cuma pedagang dan pembimbing.  Selama saklar masih menyala, kutunggu sampai pemain berikutnya datang mematikan saklar."

-End-


End file.
